


tell me i'm a bad, bad man

by Anonymous



Series: ray's anonymous SPN fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Vessel Nick (Supernatural), Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s14e17 Game Night, Feels, Lucifer Has Feelings (Supernatural), Lucifer's True Form (Supernatural), M/M, Sad Ending, Sort of? - Freeform, anyway the nickifer shippers deserve good things, but this is not that fic sadly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Help me..."Yes, Nick. I will.Lucifer rises.
Relationships: Lucifer/Nick (Supernatural)
Series: ray's anonymous SPN fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187897
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	tell me i'm a bad, bad man

**Author's Note:**

> my first work for this ship! i've always been intrigued by nick and lucifer's relationship, especially because i like angel-vessel dynamics, like castiel with jimmy novak and michael with adam. ( _especially_ michael and adam. might write something for them soon.) so here we are! short and sweet, but it was yelling at me to be written :) i hope you like it! 
> 
> btw: this mashup is what i listened to while writing this, and i really like it! i think it has the vibes of this fic. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3OuAnJeZ1Ok

**THEN**

_"I don't know who I am if I'm not you. No consequences, no pain, no sorrow... I want that back. I want it back. I don't want to feel now what I didn't feel then."_

_The voice that wakes the Lightbringer is familiar. It is that of his former vessel, Nick, and for a moment, he feels a flash of guilt- Nick is alive, yes, but deeply hurt and haunted by his family's ghosts. He's given in to his darker urges, he says, and his soul practically screams for the archangel with every breath he takes._

_He knows what that feeling is like, to have every molecule in your entire being straining toward one person. To cling to something with a faith, a reverence that would disturb any rational person. But Nick has never been truly rational, has he? He accepted possession by the so-called Devil himself, didn't he?_

_The Lightbringer has clung to exactly two entities like that- maybe three, if the feelings he chooses not to dwell on for Nick count- Sam Winchester, his true vessel, and God himself. The fire that fueled his desire for them both has burned down now. He could care less about either of them. And he does not think of his son with the same sort of reverence, no, the boy is his son, not his objective reason for existence. Of course, he loves the boy- loves, too, the power he has, but not in the same way._

_Not the same way Nick cries out into the darkness. Not the same way he longs to reach back, to wrap his Grace around Nick's soul and come home to him. Not the same way at all._

_"Where are you?" Nick pleads, "Where are you?" And if only he could answer. Nick is hurting, and he's not there to stop it._

_But. But there's a chance. He struggles against the hold of the Empty, closer to the surface. He is so close to being truly awake, and Nick's words only bring him closer._

_"Help me..."_

**_Yes, Nick. I will._ **

_Lucifer rises._

**NOW**

"... _qui dormiunt, ad dominum formosum. Nexus noster, restitutus est._ "

Lucifer practically _purrs_ from the Empty, feeling the slight tug at his Grace as the summoning continues. He'd told Nick how to bring him back, something his vessel was only too happy to do. They'll be together soon, Lucifer and Nick, together once more, and it will feel _glorious._ He will finally be with the one human who dared to understand him, the only human who ever showed sympathy for the Devil. 

The Empty swirls around him, hissing angrily, but there's nothing it can do. Lucifer's human is pulling him from the void, his handsome, smart human, and nothing can stop it. 

" _Surgas ex abysso, in lumine exsistas_!" Nick finishes, and the Empty irritably peels away from Lucifer's form, leaving Lucifer to hide his true form from Nick so he won't burn his eyes out. 

He steps out into a room, and the sight that greets him is _fantastic._ Nick, a bit bloodied, but overall no worse for wear, on his knees, eyes fixed reverently on Lucifer. The temperature of the room drops a bit- _who else do you know that runs cold_? But Nick's used to it, now it brings him calm rather than discomfort. 

Lucifer's grace is not as composed as Lucifer himself is. It recognizes Nick's soul for what it is- _his_ , and the soul in question responds, almost tearing itself from Nick's body in its joy at seeing Lucifer once again. He has never had someone look at him the way Nick looks at him now, and he thinks, _as long as he keeps seeing me like this, I won't need anyone else._

He comes closer as Nick whispers his name, and Lucifer, who's constant state is _cold_ , feels truly warm for the first time in his very long life. Humans are stupid and pointless, but Nick- no, Nick is precious. 

"I'm here," the man promises, "I'm ready. Your vessel. Your perfect vessel." And it should sound strange, because _perfect vessel_ implies _true vessel_ , which Nick is not. But it doesn't, because Sam Winchester might be Lucifer's true vessel, but Nick is _perfect,_ and that makes all the difference.   
  
"Make me strong again," he blinks slowly up at Lucifer, possibly the only human who isn't afraid of his form. (Granted, Lucifer _has_ altered it slightly so it appears as formless goop, for the most part, but his Grace seeps from cracks in it and that's terrifying enough as it is.) "Make me _you_." And he smiles _,_ like Lucifer is the best thing to ever happen to him. Lucifer would like to think that he is. 

He reaches out a hand, so close to touching Nick again ( _please say yes_ ), and Nick meets his red eyes with not a trace of fear. It's been so long. Nick feels like coming home.

And then Jack bursts into the room, and it's all over. 

**LATER**

The Empty makes him watch. 

It takes him back, but first it makes him watch. It holds him down, forces him to look on as his son kills the only human Lucifer has ever truly cared about. He doesn't even have the strength to rage, to struggle and scream and be angry. 

No, all he can do is watch. 

Lucifer watches as Nick burns alive from the inside out and his soul descends to Hell. The Shadow's laughter echoes in his ears, but what he hears instead is Nick swearing that he needs him, and it hurts like nothing's ever done before. The Empty keeps him there, too, staring at the room and Nick's body and the chalk on the floor long after it's all over. 

_Please,_ he says, or he might have just thought it. Either way, the Empty hears it and laughs once more. _Please,_ he says again, _let me go to him. Let me fix him. Please. I- I don't want to be alone anymore._

 **Too bad** , the Empty takes a solid form and _dear Father, no,_ it's taken the shape of Nick. The feral smile that crosses his features splits Lucifer into pieces. **Your little human is dead, and it's all your fault.**

And for the first time ever, Lucifer sets his anger aside and grieves. 

**Author's Note:**

> might make a multi-chaptered nickifer thing?? depends on if anybody wants to see it 0.0
> 
> <3


End file.
